


Arsis

by Tahiel



Series: Pliroy Week [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ice Skating, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Language Barrier, M/M, Multi, Pining Yuri Plisetsky, Pliroy Week 2017
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahiel/pseuds/Tahiel
Summary: PliroyWeek 2017Day 5: Soulmates“Son las cuatro de la puta mañana. A nadie le importa si el cuero y el terciopelo combinan. ¡Déjame dormir, infeliz!”O, también conocido como el soulmates!AU en que, en un mundo en que todos pueden oír los pensamientos errantes de su alma gemela—sean pinceladas de su mente, imágenes u otras emociones intensas—, Yuri vive preguntándose por qué, entre más de siete mil millones de personas, a él le tuvo que tocar la más odiosa alma gemela posible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> El AU es una combinación de varias ideas que encontré en tumblr. Mezclas de "tú y tu alma gemela pueden comunicarse con pensamientos", "puedes oír los pensamientos de tu alma gemela en algunas ocasiones" y "puedes ver en sueños las cosas que hace tu alma gemela ya que los dos viven en diferentes zonas horarias"; cosas así. Al final quedó esto.
> 
> Esta historia está separada por fragmentos de la canción "Angels" de The xx. 
> 
> Esto no es un songfic. No hay necesidad de escuchar la canción mientras se lee ni mucho menos, aunque claro, son libres de hacerlo si gustan.

_._

_Light reflects from your shadow  
It’s more than I thought could exist_

_._

Yuri Plisetsky era demasiado pequeño cuando escuchó por primera vez uno de los pensamientos de su alma gemela.

Cuatro años—cinco tal vez, la verdad no estaba seguro y tampoco, años después, lograba precisarlo. La única razón por la que supo que no era un pensamiento suyo fue por el idioma foráneo en que este venía.

Inconscientemente frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas.

A pesar de ser tan joven, Yuri tuvo en claro algo.

Conocer a su alma gemela no sería algo fácil.

.

Los pensamientos en esa lengua extrajera se continuaron repitiendo, como ruido blanco en el fondo de su mente, con el paso del tiempo.

Y por su parte Yuri seguía sin entenderlos, más cuando paulatinamente estos pensamientos se fueron volviendo frases más largas y elaboradas, y Yuri no encontraba una palabra—ninguna, de la cual aferrarse y preguntar qué clase de idioma era ese.

No fue hasta que una mañana, una como cualquier otra mientras él salía de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela que escuchó, fuerte y claro: _I’m the King!_

Yuri no tuvo idea qué quería decir eso, pero al menos era un pensamiento fácil de retener.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Viktor le explicó que ese idioma era inglés.

Y, sin detenerse mucho en las razones de su urgencia, Yuri decidió estudiarlo.

.

A los nueve años Yuri era el mejor estudiante en su clase de inglés, y para esa altura al menos ya era capaz de entender, aunque fuera a modo general, varios de los pensamientos de su alma gemela.

De más estaba decir que se sintió decepcionado.

Él esperaba pensamientos interesantes. O como mínimo alguien que no le hiciera encogerse de vergüenza ajena con cada tres de cinco pensamientos que le enviaba.

En razón de lo mismo, y a modo de recordatorio, en su mente todavía permanecía el primer pensamiento que logró entenderle.

_Me pregunto si puedo preparar un huevo frito con el aceite para el cabello de mamá._

Honestamente, quizás no debería haber tenido las expectativas tan altas en primer lugar.

_._

_And everyday  
I’m learning about you_

_._

Yuri descubrió la pasión de su alma gemela por la música—el canto, específicamente; y lo descubrió de una manera no muy casual.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y su alma gemela no paraba de cantar a los Jonas Brothers.

_Baby you turn the temperature hooootter!_

Con fuerza él presionó ambas manos a los costados  de su cabeza mientras daba vueltas en su cama.

_Cause I’m burnin’ up, burnin’ up._

“¡Cállate, cállate, _cállate_!” Yuri continuaba diciéndose, buscando así, de algún modo, aunque inútilmente, que el flujo de pensamientos de esa voz parara.

O bien su alma gemela estaba mal del cerebro, o simplemente su alma gemela era irritante.

_For you baby!_

.

Otra tarde Yuri estaba terminando con sus estiramientos cuando de pronto escuchó: _ojalá tía Ann no se olvide de mi regalo esta vez_.

Rápidamente alzó la vista, comprobando que estaba solo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para procesar que era su alma gemela la que hablaba cuando otro pensamiento irrumpió: _y también_ _desearía que dejara de apretarme las mejillas_.

Entonces Yuri se preguntó qué estarían celebrando para que su alma gemela estuviera recibiendo obsequios, ¿acaso sería su cumpleaños? ¿Y quién era la tía Ann y por qué ella seguía olvidando llevar su regalo?

También se preguntó qué tan grande sería la familia de su alma gemela. Yuri sólo tenía a su abuelo, así asumió que probablemente esta sí era más grande que la suya.

Cualquiera fuera el caso, Yuri no pudo evitar reír y desearle feliz cumpleaños.

(Eso sí, sólo por si acaso.)

.

Yuri estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando repentinamente la imagen de estar haciendo equilibrio sobre la ventana en un tercer piso se coló por su mente.

La somnolencia se fue de golpe.

_Apuesto a que puedo saltar hasta la piscina desde aquí._

Luego de eso ya no escuchó más pensamientos. Tampoco imágenes. Nada.

¿Su alma gemela no iba a morir ahí, cierto?

Esa noche Yuri tampoco pudo dormir bien.

.

Fue durante la tarde del día siguiente que Yuri escuchó:

 _Estúpido yeso, ya no podré salir_ ; seguido de la imagen fugaz de una pierna enyesada.

Yuri podría jurar que sintió ganas de viajar hasta donde fuera que su alma gemela viviera y romperle ahí mismo la otra pierna.

Se lo merecía por preocuparlo así.

Aunque claro, a nadie le mencionó la tranquilidad incomparable que inundó su pecho al descubrir que no fue nada grave.

.

Yuri tenía trece años cuando descubrió el nombre de su alma gemela.

Fue durante una mañana en que él acababa de despertarse— esa voz (que para esas alturas ya había hecho su propia forma de familiaridad en la mente de Yuri), resonaba energética, como siempre. Hablaba con alguien, aparentemente, porque de pronto entre pinceladas de voz él escuchó _soy Jean-Jacques, pero llámame JJ ¡Mucho gusto!_

Yuri se sentó en su cama, lentamente; como si temiera hacer ruido alguno, como si acabara de enterarse de un secreto muy importante.

Al principio fue un gesto tímido, pero luego fue incapaz de disimular su sonrisa.

Y es que por fin era capaz de ponerle un nombre a la persona cuya voz ha estado escuchando durante años, y la verdad, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

Yuri sólo sonrió.

Y sonrió. Y sonrió.

_._

_The things that no one else sees_

_._

Yuri revisaba algo en su teléfono cuando de pronto escuchó a Viktor reír.

“¿Escuchaste algo interesante?” le preguntó.

El otro suspiró antes de contestarle. “Él estaba cocinando con su madre y se sentía muy feliz de pasar tiempo con ella. Me llegó una imagen también; ni idea qué era, pero tenía fideos y lucía delicioso.”

A veces Yuri se preguntaba qué se sentiría tener un alma gemela con pensamientos normales. En el último pensamiento que JJ le envió él cuidaba a unos niños pequeños.

Hasta ahí todo bien, _hasta_ que la imagen del dibujo horrible que este hizo le llegó—una especie de duende vampiro sobre algo que se parecía a un barco vikingo.

¿De dónde JJ sacaba esas ideas? Yuri no quería saber.

.

Otra noche JJ no paró de citar partes del guion de Shrek, y a Yuri los deseos homicidas no tardaron en volverle.

Y Yuri se preguntaba por qué, entre más de siete mil millones de personas, a él le tuvo que tocar la más odiosa alma gemela posible.

.

Los pensamientos de JJ estaban cada vez más relacionados con música y frases de canciones. Yuri reconocía algunas, pero no la mayoría. Algunas eran buenas (Yuri no lo reconocería), pero otras eran directamente, un dolor de cabeza asegurado, y eran estas últimas las que él a veces no podía dejar de tararear.

Más de una vez se encontró buscando en YouTube dichas canciones.

Y también se daba lo contrario, siendo Yuri el que buscaba canciones particularmente malas a propósito.

Porque dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

.

Por otra parte, JJ también era muy intenso.

Hacia aquello que le gustaba, hacia lo que le hacía feliz y lo que le generaba inseguridad, hacia las acciones que realizaba, los pensamientos que le llegaban, cada acto significativo que Yuri lograba rescatar de su vida iba plagado de pasión. Siempre. Incluso en los más pequeños detalles.

Con pensamientos que iban desde de qué color podría pintar la habitación de su hermano, hasta las palabras precisas para el coro de la última canción que escribía.

Distrayéndose, la mirada de Yuri descendió hacia el pie de página de la revista que leía, manteniéndose así, con la vista perdida por incontables segundos.

Él dudo por un momento antes de aceptarlo—

El hecho de estar inconscientemente pensando en JJ.

—cada vez con más y más frecuencia.

_._

_Like breathing was easy_

_._

“Él es molesto. Estoy seguro de que si lo conociera en persona no podría aguantarlo—no sabría cómo.”

“Dicen que el amor le hace cosas extrañas a la gente,” Viktor le replicó casualmente, al tiempo que terminaba de guardar el resto de sus pertenencias en su bolso. “Eso incluye querer a la bola de arrogancia que puede ser tu alma gemela.”

“Amor. _Sí, claro_ ,” Yuri no perdió la oportunidad de rodar los ojos. “Llevo quince años en esto, Viktor. Esta cosa no es más que una costumbre, y de las malas, como cuando alguien lleva años comiéndose las uñas.”

“Asco.”

Y con la distracción ya hecha, Yuri aprovechó para voltearse y salir de ahí. Antes de que Viktor viera el sonrojo en su rostro.

.

_Esta chaqueta acentúa mis músculos, pero no sé si vaya bien con estos pantalones._

“Son las cuatro de la puta mañana. A nadie le importa si el cuero y el terciopelo combinan. ¡Déjame dormir, infeliz!”

.

No mucho tiempo después, la imagen de un burbujeante líquido amarillento esparcido al fondo de una cacerola repentinamente se mostró al fondo de la mente de Yuri.

_Uhm… ¿No es normal que el arroz luzca así, cierto?_

Si algún día él llegaba a conocer a JJ, Yuri juró, se aseguraría que jamás pusiera un pie en la cocina.

.

_Me pregunto qué estará haciendo mi alma gemela ahora._

“Intentaba dormir… pero tú eres el que siempre habla en las madrugadas, imbécil,” Yuri protestó, desganadamente y sin real molestia en el fondo.

Era en noches así, durante los momentos perdidos de la transición entre la vigilia y el sueño, que Yuri se permitía pensar sin tapujos el cómo sería hablar con JJ en la vida real.

Imaginar escenarios, conversaciones, y discusiones también por supuesto.

Era en noches así cuando Yuri se sentía solo.

_._

_And with words unspoken  
A silent devotion_

_._

No fue sino hasta que Viktor conociera a su alma gemela (—un japonés con más ansiedad que sentido común con el que se encontró durante uno de sus viajes), que Yuri se preocupara y comenzara a preguntarse, seriamente, si es que algún día vería a JJ.

.

De tanto en tanto Yuri intentaba buscar a JJ en las redes sociales.

La última vez ocurrió cuando él acababa de cumplir los diecisiete. Para su mala suerte, sus resultados de esa ocasión no pasaron de una banda sueca de música metal y una marca de detergente para ropa.

A pesar de la gran piscina de información que para el minuto tenía de JJ, toda esta resultaba incompleta a la hora de encontrarlo.

Yuri no quería que eso lo frustrara, pero resultaba difícil que así no fuera.

Tal vez no había que forzar las cosas. Tal vez el destino sería amable.

Pero él era impaciente.

Al final sólo suspiró.

“Tal vez…”

.

Algunos días Yuri imaginaba que nada de eso era real. Que la voz en su cabeza no era más que un producto de su imaginación. Que él no pasaba cada vez más, y más, y _más_ tiempo pensando en alguien que para todos los efectos, era un ser invisible en su vida.

Algunos días Yuri sólo quería borrar de él el pensamiento—la posibilidad, de estar inconscientemente dependiendo de alguien en un nivel emocional tan grande.

Esos eran los peores días.

.

A veces Yuri soñaba, aunque no con tanta frecuencia, que conocía a JJ desde hacía años atrás. Que ambos vivían en el mismo país o hablaban el mismo idioma. Que lo veía a lo lejos sentado en un café o se conocían desde niños. Escenarios donde quizás no eran almas gemelas, pero en los que existía algo más tangible uniéndolos que al menos causaba que lograran verse con cierto grado de continuidad.

Yuri soñaba sin ningún rostro definido en mente, sólo con la idea de él.

Eran despertares dulces, que pronto se volvían amargos, al ser consciente de lo que era la realidad. 

_._

_But I think I’m ready  
As long as you’re with me_

_._

Cuando tenía diecinueve años, la compañía de ballet de la que él y Viktor formaban parte se encontraba de gira. Les tocó pasar por varios países de Europa, siguiendo por parte de Asia y terminando en América, siendo Canadá el último país de la lista antes de regresar a casa— y siendo específicamente Vancouver la sede de la última de sus presentaciones.

La estación estaba repleta y el tren que los llevaría a su hotel llevaba casi cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso.

Sin ganas de andar de quejumbroso, y a falta de asientos disponibles, Yuri se acomodó sobre su maleta acostada en el piso, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y con sus ojos siempre fijos en la pantalla de su teléfono. En algún punto escuchó a Viktor y a una de sus compañeras decir que irían por café para el grupo, pero él realmente no estaba prestando atención, por lo que tampoco les respondió.

La verdad era que la mente de Yuri estaba ocupada intentando concentrarse en captar algún pensamiento errante de JJ, ya que con los constantes cambios de zonas horarias que la gira causaba, recibir pensamientos estaba resultando más difícil que nunca.

Para ese punto, Yuri ya se estaba preocupando.

Y por andar preocupado (y por estar sentado en pleno suelo en una estación de trenes donde ya no cabía más gente, _duh_ ), no fue capaz de evitar cuando un extraño que también sucedía que iba a toda velocidad, pateó la maleta que usaba de asiento, causando que Yuri cayera.

“¡Ten cuidado por dónde vas, bastardo!” Yuri le gritó al instante, sin importarle mucho si su reacción era desproporcionada o si otras personas le quedaban mirando.

Y en efecto, alguien _sí_ le quedó mirando.

“¿Yuri?” escuchó de pronto detrás de él. Tal vez a un par de metros de distancia a lo más. “¿Yuri… eres tú?”

Yuri se volteó y con cierta cautela se puso de pie. Confundido en un principio, no entendiendo por qué un extranjero desconocido sabría su nombre. Probablemente era alguien que seguía a la compañía de ballet, él supuso...

Sólo que en el momento en que vio más atento al extraño aquel— el mismo tipo que anteriormente le había chocado, un raro sentido de familiaridad lo invadió, aunque era uno que él no lograba precisar por completo.

El sujeto era joven, quizás unos pocos años mayor que el mismo Yuri, como mucho—atractivo además, un poco más alto que él, de cabello color negro y cortado a lo undercut.

Esa persona lo estaba mirando como quien mira a alguien que has conocido de toda la vida y que por cosas del destino no has visto en años, y fue ahí _y_ _justo ahí_ que el rompecabezas en la mente de Yuri tomó forma.

“¿J—JJ?”

El otro soltó una gran sonrisa. Una idéntica a las que Yuri tanto imaginó cómo serían.

Y fue como si ninguno de los dos entendiera—o supiera, cómo continuar.

“Eres… alto,” Yuri entonces soltó, acercándose, más que nada como un comentario para sí mismo que sin querer salió en voz alta.

“Y tú… pequeño,” JJ continuó, con sonrisa incrédula e incapaz de dejar de mirar a Yuri. “En serio… ¿cómo es que alguien de tu tamaño puede tener tan mal carácter?”

“¿Mal carácter yo?” Yuri frunció el ceño. Sin embargo ahí fue cuando algo en su cabeza hizo _click_ , y cuando volvió a hablar, una gran sonrisa ladina adornaba su rostro. “Tú eres el que no para de cantar canciones horribles y citar Shrek cuando intento dormir. Si el cuero y el terciopelo combinan, eso dependerá de los colores. Y otra cosa, en serio, _en serio_  espero que no hayas insistido en cocinar con aceite para el cabello.”

“Oh no…,” JJ rio nervioso, en una mezcla fugaz de vergüenza y pudor—combinación que Yuri jamás esperó encontrar en él y que le pareció sorpresivamente linda. “No me digas que escuchaste todo eso.”

“He escuchado eso y cosas peores.”

Su encuentro con Jean-Jacques Leroy incluyó en partes iguales una sin igual inyección de felicidad en su pecho, como además las ganas innegables de gritarle en la cara; todo en menos de cinco minutos—

Dentro de toda sorpresa, sin estar mirando, o sin siquiera estar seguro del _cuándo_ , JJ tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Yuri, como si estos hubieran sabido desde siempre cómo debían ir juntos. "¿Si te invito un café me dirías qué tan horribles fueron?"

—Lo que curiosamente, también resumía bastante bien lo que fueron todos sus años de extraña comunicación mental unilateral.

"Mientras tú no lo prepares, estaré listo para lo que sea."

Sólo que, y en honor a la verdad, a los ojos de Yuri fue un encuentro perfecto para lo que ellos dos eran.

 _._  
_Being_  
_As in love, love, love_

_._

_._

**Author's Note:**

> Soy débil por el headcanon de JJ siendo un total inútil en la cocina.
> 
> En un principio esta historia iba a ser mucho más dramática. Yuri iba a sufrir tres veces más e iban a haber muchos corazones rotos en el camino >:^)..., pero quedé corta de tiempo. Al menos al final quedé conforme con el resultado.
> 
> De nuevo, gracias por leer!


End file.
